Celle
by Ewilan
Summary: L'université de Sayoran organise une trés grde soiré, qui va changer sa vie..Merci bcp pr vos com ça m'a fait trés plaisir. Chapitre2
1. chapitre1

Titre : Les Destinées (titre provisoire parske trop banal, alors les suggestions sont les bienvenue )

Auteur : Ewilan

Genre : Romance

Disclam : les personnages de CCSakura ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

Note : allez je me lance : C'est ma premiere fic sur CCSakura que je publie.

Je vais essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez court pour une permiere fic sur ce manga.

Je pense poster les chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaine si ni min pc ni mon inspiration ne me lache !

J'ai déjà deux autre fic en court sur Sakura dont une qui va etre me semble t'il assez longue ajouter à mes autres fic sa fait pas mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

J'espere que vous prendrez la peine de lire et de poster des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer

Enjoy

* * *

Le bal d'automne organisé par l'université la plus renommée de Tokyo au Japon, battait son plein.

L'immense hall avait été décoré de guirlande et de lumière et un fameux groupe de rock avait été engagée pour l'occasion.

Une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre de la salle et beaucoup de jeunes gens costumés y évoluaient.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce qui était normale car ce bal était l'un des évènements les plus importants de la saison.

Tous les jeunes universitaires de la première à la troisième année y étaient présents.

Lorsque dernière note d'un slow retentit, alors que les autres couples restaient enlacés un jeune homme vêtu d'un magnifique costume traditionnel qui ne pouvait certainement pas passer inaperçu, embrassa lentement sa partenaire lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et parti de la scène la laissant seule des larmes coulants sur ses joues.

Il sortit du Hall rapidement pour éviter les regards interrogateurs de certains, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cage d'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant ; Il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie

Il trouvait toujours très désagréable de faire ça une fille, et quels que soient les mots employés et les méthodes utilisées l'effet était toujours plus ou moins le même.

Ça leur faisait très mal, il le savait à leur expression de désarrois et leurs larmes qui jaillissaient de leurs yeux alors si tristes.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait assez fréquemment car il était très apprécié par les filles de son université et cela depuis la première année.

Au début ça l'avait plutôt gêné d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention de la part de la gente féminine car il était du genre réservé et pas forcément intéressé par les relations amoureuses, mais en quelques mois seulement il avait acquit contre son gré une réputation de Playboy au sein de l'université.

Il avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait se débarrasser de cette image et avait finit par ne plus y prêter attention.

En réalité cela lui avait rendu les choses plus faciles.

Il voyait les filles sous plusieurs catégories

Celles qui l'adoraient et qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à le faire succomber à leur charme (généralement il les évitait, car elles pouvaient s'avérer être plutôt dangereuses)

Celles qui mettaient un point d'honneur à le détester en fidèles féministes, il avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait pas les détromper

Celle avec qui il sortait, elles étaient du genre équilibré et la plupart du temps il s'entendait bien avec elles car elles étaient plus intéressées par son corps que par son cœur. (Du moins au début) Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il les respectait leur était fidèle et en échange gardait sa liberté. Il n'y en avait pas forcément un grand nombre, c'était selon ses envies.

Et enfin il y avait un dernier groupe « les autres » celles qui ne s'intéressaient pas forcément à lui et avec qui par conséquent il s'entendait plutôt bien

C'est son point de vu cynique sur les jeunes femmes qu'il fréquentait, en réalité c'était un moyen d'avoir du recul, de se détacher d'elle pour moins s'impliquer.

Il étudia un instant son reflet sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

Il voyait un jeune homme de taille moyenne, bien découplé, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron.

« Vraiment pensa t'il en soupirant à nouveau, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles me trouvent ! »

Il n'avait absolument pas conscience du charme particulier, de l'aura mystérieuse qu'il dégageait et qui leur faisait tourner la tête.

Son costume traditionnel chinois soulignait sa fine musculature, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules et ses yeux marron foncés cerclés de doré lui donnaient un coté sauvage très attirant.

C'était ainsi que la plus part des jeunes filles voyaient Shaolan Li, 18 ans l'un des éléments les plus brillant de l'université, un des plus inaccessible aussi.

Une voix le tira soudain de ses pensées « Xiao ! »

Shaolan se retourna pour voir sa cousine se diriger vers lui dans son costume de fée.

A cet instant précis elle avait plutôt l'air d'un démon extrêmement contrarié

« Je t'ai cherché partout » continua t'elle, comment as tu pus laisser Matoko toute seule comme ça ! » Meiling était vraiment furieuse

« Comment va t'elle ? » demanda t'il se sentant quelque peu coupable

« Comment veux tu qu'elle aille ! Riposta Meiling, mal évidemment ! C'est vraiment une fille adorable Xiao ! Pourquoi as tu fais ça et en plus pendant le bal ?

« Elle allait me dire qu'elle m'aimait Meiling ! Répondit Shaolan d'une voix posée, j'ai préféré prendre les devants !

Les yeux de Meiling s'agrandir de surprise

« Ho je suis désolée Xiao, je pensais que ça durerait plus longtemps »

Shaolan ne répondit pas, Meiling se sentait triste pour lui.

Il avait rompu avec Matoko car la nuit dernière il avait sentit qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui et il savait qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui avouer à la fin du slow

Et c'était bien la chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire.. Tomber amoureux de lui.

voila je sais que c'est trés court mais n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis


	2. chapitre2

Titre : Celle

Auteur : Ewilan

Genre : Romance

Disclam : les personnages de CCSakura ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

Note : J'avais complétement oublié de poster ce chap du coup j'en ai profité pour faire quelques modifications qui j'espere l'amélioreront.

Je pense poster le chap3 d'ici la fin des vac's de noel.

Je ne pensais pas avoir de revews pour le premier chap vu qu'il était assez court aussi j'ai été vraiment contente de voir que j'en avais eu deux.

Alors merci bcp à JujuBlack ( Pour ce qui est de Saki hum je peux encore rien dire je pense ds un future proche , très proche ..)

Et a Lereyha ( J'essaie de montrer Xiao sous un jour différent pr varier un peu, j'espere arrivé à continué sur ce plan la ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ai remarqué , au fait je suis une grde fan de tes fic j'espere que tu vas poster bientôt la suite de SoulMates )

Voilà merci aussi à ceux qui m'on lu, en esperant qu'ils continuent

Et puis : JoYeUx NoEl A tOuS

Voici la suite enjoy !!

_Et c'était bien la chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire.. Tomber amoureuse de lui._

Meiling était repartie vers le Hall laissant son cousin seul.

« Bon sang ! Pesta t'il se foutu ascenseur ne va t'il donc jamais arriver ! »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira calmement, c'était un très bon moyen pour se calmer que de se concentrer sur son environnement

Il entendait clairement alors les bruits de la soirée qui continuait sans lui, le morceau que jouait le groupe de rock, le cri d'un garçon qui interpellait son ami, le rire joyeux d'une jeune fille déguisée en blanche neige, les larmes d'une cendrillon, la dispute d'un couple de magiciens et le bruit du verre que venait de lâcher un chevalier qui se brisait sur le sol.

Il inspira de nouveau, il se sentait un peu mélancolique de ne pas se joindre à eux, mais il avait eu son cota d'émotion pour la soirée, il n'avait plus la tête à faire la fête.

Tilt ! L'ascenseur venait enfin d'arriver.

Les portes s'ouvrir en grand et Shaolan s'y engouffra sans plus attendre.

Il avisa les chiffres des étages

'Finalement ça ne sert à rien de monter me coucher, je ne trouverai sûrement pas le sommeil Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour sur le toit' Il appuya sur le bouton.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Cette pensée lui remonta le moral.

En fin de compte pourquoi se prendre la tête pour des choses aussi futiles !

« Retient les portes s'il te plait » Lui cria soudain une voix féminine alors que l'ascenseur se refermait.

D'un geste vif il écarta les deux battants et une jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur toute essoufflée.

« merci, dit'elle avec un sourire, il est plutôt long ce soir »

'Mince, foutu réflexe' pensa t'il 'J'espère qu'elle ne va pas engager la conversation'

« Quel étage ? » Demanda le Chinois par politesse.

« N'importe » répondit la jeune femme en récupérant son souffle

Shaolan appuya sur le niveau 4 qui était celui du dortoir des filles.

Puis il s'adossa contre un coté de l'ascenseur, soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à une groupie. Cette pensé le fit sourire, 'j'ai vraiment les cheville qui enfle' se dit il.

Il étudia la jeune femme de manière discrète derrière ses paupières mi-closes, il ne pensait pas la connaître.

Elle abordait un costume de prêtresse japonaise assez beau, qui mettait en valeur ses jolies courbes ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et cachés sous un voile. A un de ses poignets pendait un lourd bracelet en argent.

Elle portait aussi un loup dans les violets brodé de fil doré qui lui masquait son visage et ses yeux, mais qui laissait quand même deviner une certaine finesse dans ses traits.

Il devina qu'elle devait être belle, il sentit qu'elle lui adressait un regard interrogateur derrière son masque.

« Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? » lui dit'elle

Pris de court par sa question Shaolan répondit spontanément poussé par une curiosité qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Je vous connais ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres, c'était une question stupide

« Je ne pense pas, mais moi je sais que vous étes » dit 'elle avec de la malice dans la voix.

Shaolan fit la grimace : « Il ne faut pas croire ce que tous les gens disent »

La jeune fille sourit : « Oh ! vous étés bien au courant »

« Alors ? demanda t'il, je ressemble à un monstre sans cœur qui fait des ravages parmi les pauvres jeunes filles de l'université »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton las, ce qui n'échappa pas à jeune femme

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir

« voyons… non pas vraiment, pour l'instant vous ressembler plutôt à quelqu'un qui à besoin d'être seul pour faire le point, tout aussi bourreau des cœurs qu'il soit ».

Shaolan releva la tête surpris.

La jeune femme semblait être sur le point d'ajouter autre chose quand soudain les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent brutalement.

Ils sursautèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mince, que se passe t'il ! » s'exclama la jeune fille

En tendant l'oreille Shaolan s'aperçu qu'il n'entendait plus le son de la musique.

« Je pense que les plombs ont sauté »

'ça ne peu être que ça' pensa t'il

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement en un grand bruit.

Le choc et la surprise projeta la jeune femme sur Shaolan

Elle tomba sur lui en un bruissement soyeux et le jeune homme en tentant de la retenir se pris les pieds dans sa robe et finit par tomber avec elle en un grand POUF !

.Il tenta de se dégager car il était étendu sur elle de tout son long, mais au lieu d'arranger les choses il s'empêtra encore plus dans la robe de la jeune femme. Il commençait à se sentir extrêmement gêné de ne pas arrivé à se dégager. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se fasse des idées.

Mais à sa grande surprise la jeune fille éclata de rire.

Elle partit en un fou rire incontrôlable et Shaolan se joignit à elle soulagé qu'elle prenne la situation de son coté comique.

« Je crois qu'on est emmêlé » dit'elle entre deux éclats des rires

Shaolan accéssa et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

Il appuya son coude au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et se hissa pour qu'elle puisse se dégager.

Une fraction de seconde ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et aussitôt il cessa de rire.

Plus rien n'exista alors.

Il lui semblait que ses yeux sombre l'aspiraient, il se sentait perdre pied dans l'intensité de son regard. C'était comme si à l'instant même cette mystérieuse jeune femme regardait au plus profond de son être, mettant son âme à nu.

A cette pensé il fut pris comme d'un vertige, « J'ai du trop boire » pensa t'il « Ou alors je suis en train de rêver..oui c'est ça je rêve»

Sans s'en rendre compte il émit un petit rire désabusé.

La jeune femme lui caressa alors la joue et la douceur de ce contact ramena Shaolan à ce moment présent.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Chuchota 'elle.

« Je.. ça peu sembler stupide mais ….Je crois que je n'ai pas si envi que ça d'être seul….. Pour une foi, ajouta t'il en un souffle.

Lentement il sentit leur visage se rapprocher et…

* * *

Shaolan debout ! Cria une voix.

Le jeune homme grogna, il ne supportait pas qu'on le réveil de cette manière.

Son meilleur ami entra dans la chambre une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il sortait apparemment de la douche

« Hé bien ! T'as une de cette tête mon vieux ! L'alcool ça ne te réussi pas ! » Lui lança Eriol frais et dispos

Shaolan lui lança un coussin dans la figure

«Eriol sors-moi de là ! » Lança t'il d'une voix endormie.

Son cousin commença à rire

« Mais il est plus de midi, et on avait prévu de passer au club alors active-toi»

Sur ce il sorti de la chambre laissant à son cousin le temps d'émerger.

Shaolan soupira il avait un de cet mal de tête ! En plus il avait fait un rêve très étrange ce qui lui rendait les idées encore plus confuses. En tout cas il, se souvenait que c'était un rêve des plus agréable, très … intense, oui, intense était bien le mot. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une fille avec qui il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans l'ascenseur…

En maugréant il s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain..


	3. Chapter 3

Salut

Voila les messages de plusieurs personnes m'on décidé a poster ce petit message.

Je ne comptais pas en mettre au début, mais a ma grande surprise ( j'étais meme plutot contente en fait ) certaines personnes ce sont inquiétées de savoir ce que devenait ma fic, alors je me suis dis que je vous devais quelque explication

J'écris plusieurs fic en parallele dont 2 autres sur CCS, que je publierais peu etre sure de ce que je fais lol

Concernant Celle, j'ai eu des probleme de pc, j'ai du en racheté un et j'ai eu des virus et tt, c'était vraiment galere moi qui suis une accro du net ' et vu que je préfere écrire sur pc, perdu mon fil de départ du coup j'ai ripé, et mon inspiration m'a un peu laché , mais comme je ne voulais laisser tombé vu qu'on m'avais reviewer j'ai quand meme écris une suite, a vrai dire j'en ai écris deux.. et aucunes des deux ne me plaisent, je trouve que sa ne tiens pas debout, que ça gache tout … enfin bref je suis assez difficile mais sa m'ennuyerais de vous décevoir en publiant un truk débile

Alors j'ai décider de tout reprendre prendant les vac's, si certains ou certaines, on des idées de suite ou de suggestions a me faire, ce serait avec plaisir vraiment, mon email est ds mn profil

J'espere ke vs n'etes pas trop faché contre moi ', je ferais de mon mieux pour finir

Kiss

ewilan


End file.
